Fellowship of the Wolves
Fellowship of the Wolves (FTW) is a medium-sized alliance on the White team. It was founded on November 5, 2014 as a result of a merger between Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics and Wolfpack. Alliance timeline *5 November 2014 - Fellowship of the Wolves AA is established *8 November 2014 - FTW their Declaration of Existence. *25 October 2017 - FTW merges with The Freehold to become the Freehold of The Wolves International relations ; s * Nusantara Elite Warriors - (link) ; s * IRON - (link) * DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE - (link) * Orange Defense Network - (link) * Aurora Borealis - (link) Charter Article 0: Always conduct yourself with honor, dignity and in servitude of the Pack Article 1: Structure Section 1: Membership *Any nation has the right to apply for membership, provided they are not currently at war or holding outstanding debts to another alliance. Membership is granted upon the approval of the Governing Council. Section 2: Hierarchy #Pack Elders #Governing Council #Pack Members Section 3: Pack Elders *The Pack Elders shall be made up of two members serving until removal, retirement or prolonged inactivity. *Should a position become open within the Pack Elders, an alliance wide vote shall be held to appoint a new member. Section 4: Governing Council *The Governing Council shall be made up of an elected Alpha and elected Beta. *They shall appoint three Shaman to aid in their duties. *The Council shall manage the daily life of the alliance. *The Council may appoint or remove additional positions as the need arises. Section 5: Pack Members *All pack members have right to the full protection and support of the alliance. *All pack members have the right to vote in all elections, treaty proposals and charter amendments. Article 2: Governing Section 1: Pack Elders *Elders can veto any action taken by the Governing Council that they believe to be detrimental to the alliance. *Elders may suspend any member of the Governing Council, pending a vote of No Confidence. *Elders cannot veto a general alliance vote. *Any veto must be done with the agreement of both Elders. *Should there be no Leadership within the Governing Council, the Elders may assume that responsibility until a general election can be called. Section 2: Governing Council *Subsection 1: Alpha **The Alpha is the highest elected member of the alliance. **They shall act as public spokesperson and oversee the daily affairs of the alliance relating to internal, foreign and military affairs. *Subsection 2: Beta **The Beta shall assist the Alpha in their duties. **Should the Alpha be unable to continue serving in office, the Beta assumes responsibility of their duties, until a new Alpha is elected. *Subsection 3: Shamans **The Shamans are appointed by the Alpha and Beta, each shall focus on a single primary field of either internal, foreign or military affairs. **Should a Shaman fail in their duties, they may be replaced by a vote from the remainder of the council. Section 3: Elections *Subsection 1: Standard Elections **Elections shall be held every four months and shall run for a single week. **Any member of the alliance is eligible for nomination for the positions of Alpha or Beta. **All nominations require the backing of two other alliance members. **The election shall be over seen by a member of the Governing Council, or someone appointed by them. *Subsection 2: Pack Elder Elections **Should a position within the Pack Elders become open, an election must be called within two days. **All alliance members are eligible to put their name forward for the position. **All candidates require the support of the remaining Pack Elder. **Candidates have three days to put their name forward. **Voting shall commence after all names have been put forward and shall run for one week. *Subsection 3: Emergency Elections **Should the positions of Alpha or Beta become empty, the Pack Elders or remaining Council may call for an emergency election. **Should no election be called, the Pack Elders or remaining elected Council assumes responsibility of empty seat duties until the Standard Election is called. Section 4: External Treaties *The Governing Council shall vote upon any treaty proposal or change. *Should this vote pass, a second alliance wide vote will take place. This vote shall last 72 hours. A minimum of half of the votes cast must be in favor in order for the vote to pass. *Both votes are required to pass for any treaty or change to be approved. *Any alliance member may request an alliance wide vote on a treaty cancellation. This requires the backing of two other alliance members to move to a vote. Section 5: No Confidence *Subsection 1: Calling a Vote **Should any alliance member feel that a member of the Governing Council or Pack Elders has failed in their duties, or is acting detrimentally to the interest of the alliance, they may call for a vote of no confidence. **The call must be backed by two other alliance members to proceed to a vote. **The vote will be open to all members of the alliance and must receive a minimum of half total member participation to be considered valid. **If passed, the member is removed from office, and may not hold office again for a full election cycle. *Subsection 2: Pack Elders **Should a vote of no confidence be called upon a Pack Elder 90% of the votes must be yes for it to take effect. **The vote shall run for seven days. *Subsection 3: Governing Council **Should a vote be called on a member of the Governing Council 75% of the votes must be yes for it to take effect. **The vote shall run for five days. Section 6: Amendments *Any alliance member may call for an amendment to this charter. *Any changes are subject to an alliance wide vote. The proposal must be supported by at least five other people to proceed to a vote. The vote will last 72 hours. *Minimum two thirds of voters must be in approval for the amendment to pass. *Minimum one third of the alliance must vote for it to be considered valid. Article 3: Military Section 1: Preparation *All members agree to strive to maintain at a minimum warchest level as set by the Governing Council. Section 2: Alliance Combat *Activation of an optional treaty requires an alliance wide vote. The vote must pass with two thirds in favor in order for the vote to pass and shall last 48 hours. *Activation of a mutual treaty shall happen in a reasonable time after ally activation request. *All other wars require an alliance wide vote. Section 3: Raiding *Raiding must be approved by a member of the governing council. See also